La princesa de la luna
by namay-moon
Summary: La vida de Seiya transcurría tan normal como la de cualquier otro joven de su edad. Pero una noche toda la tranquilidad se esfumará cuando se encuentre con una hermosa pero extraña chica que dice provenir de la luna y necesita de su ayuda para regresar a casa, arrastrándolo así a una loca aventura que cambiara por completo su vida.
1. Un golpe de suerte

**LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA**

**Un golpe de suerte**

El Celular sonó y Seiya dejo salir un pequeño gruñido. Mientras su conciencia se debatía entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta estirando el brazo para tomar el molesto aparato. Quiso tener la suficiente fuerza para volverlo añicos con solo apretar su puño, odiaba que lo despertaran y aún más cuando había estado trabajando toda la noche. Sin tomarse la molestia de mirar quien era el inoportuno que lo estaba llamando, contesto.

- Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para despertarme a esta hora.- No había visto el reloj, pero podría jurar que eran las seis o las siete de la mañana.

- Pues la tengo idiota.- una voz chillona le grito del otro lado del teléfono, obligándolo a dejar su letargo y despertar por completo. – tienes cinco minutos para llegar a la oficina de Taiki Adams o despídete de tu desdichada carrera.

-Mina yo…- quiso disculparse pero la rubia ya había colgado el teléfono.

Miro hacia el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, era más de medio día y estaba retrasado para la cita más importante de su vida. Mascullo una maldición entre dientes y salió casi disparado de su cama directo al baño. Tendría que apurarse si quería llegar pronto a la oficina de Taiki, esperaba que Mina se ingeniara la forma de distraerlo para darle un poco de tiempo pero sabía perfectamente que el señor Adams no era un tipo muy paciente. Aún así no podía negarse a atenderlo, Seiya había esperado por esta oportunidad toda su vida y no iba a perderla sin luchar. Estaba dispuesto a suplicarle de rodillas si era necesario.

Sin terminar de ponerse los zapatos, con un par de calcetines que no combinaban y su cabello aun húmedo, tomo su automóvil y salió a toda velocidad. _"Por favor, por favor que llegue a tiempo" _suplico a cualquier fuerza divina que estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo, Seiya no era un hombre creyente pero en estos momentos estaba a la espera de un milagro.

Taiki Adams era un afamado productor musical apodado en el medio como el _"alquimista", _todo lo que él hacía de inmediato se convertía en hit de talla internacional y si Seiya tenía la fortuna de que este hombre accediera a grabarle su primer disco su carrera de cantante se impulsaría hasta las estrellas o incluso más, hasta el infinito.

Recibió gritos de casi todos los conductores con los que se topo y estuvo a punto de atropellar a una anciana que cruzaba la calle con extrema lentitud, casi como teniendo la intención de hacerlo retrasar aún más, pero por fin después de eternos quince minutos de trayecto llego a las oficinas de Star records.

Mina estaba allí esperándolo desde hacia media hora. En cuanto lo vio entrar se abalanzo sobre él y empezó a darle golpes en el brazo.

- Eres un patán irresponsable.- gritó.- ¿sabes cuánto luche para conseguirte esta entrevista? Desconsiderado, egoísta.

- Si, si lo sé auch! Deja de hacer eso!.- intento atrapar los brazos de la rubia para que le prestara atención.- sé que en estos momentos soy todo eso que dices pero por favor dime que el señor Adams todavía puede atenderme.

- Para tu extraordinaria suerte tuvo una reunión esta mañana que se alargo más de lo previsto y apenas está en camino. –

Seiya juraría que pudo sentir como su alma se reconectada con su cuerpo después de las palabras que había pronunciado su amiga, aún tenía una gran oportunidad de causar una muy buena impresión que sin duda se hubiese arruinado por su falta de puntualidad. Le dio una enorme sonrisa a su acompañante y después la abrazo fuerte levantándola unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

- Oye suéltame tonto.- grito.- sigo enfadada contigo.

La dejo otra vez en el suelo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Minako Aino era su manager y agente personal, a nadie más le hubiese confiado esta importante labor, sólo ella era perfecta para este trabajo gracias a su personalidad vivaz, atrevida y a que pocas veces aceptaba un no por respuesta, además había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia y a ella le confiaría su vida si era necesario.

- Ya verás cuando sea famoso te comprare un hermoso collar de diamantes.- le guiño el ojo.- el más costoso que encuentre, te recompensare todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Antes tienes que impresionar a Taiki Adams.- la secretaria del recién mencionado llamo a Seiya para indicarle que ya podía ingresar a la oficina.- Muchísima suerte.

Seiya trago saliva y camino hacia la imponente puerta hecha de caoba oscura con manijas doradas. En el interior Seiya no puedo evitar abrir sus ojos grandes por la impresión. El suelo estaba hecho de madera y del techo salían unas pequeñas lámparas que iluminaban tenuemente el recinto. Al lado derecho estaba una enorme cabina de madera, herméticamente construida para mejorar la acústica. Una pequeña ventana de vidrio comunicaba la cabina con la oficina principal y bajo esta había varias consolas que se veían a simple vista bastante sofisticadas y como no, costosas también. No pudo evitar imaginarse a si mismo cantando en ese lugar.

Las paredes estaban pintadas en un suave tono azul y decoradas con muchos de los reconocimientos que había ganado el señor Adams a lo largo de su trayectoria musical, discos platino en su mayoría. Y por ultimo estaba un inmenso escritorio de la misma madre de la puerta, tras de él Taiki Adams estaba sentado en un enorme sillón de cuero hablando por teléfono.

- Seiya Kou.- colgó el teléfono.- es un gusto conocerlo.

- Em… el gusto es mío señor Adams, de verdad que es un gran honor…- balbuceo nervioso.

- Por favor llámame Taiki. – le extendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿quieres beber algo?

Seiya asintió y mientras Taiki empezó a servir las bebidas, Seiya trato de calmar sus nervios. La figura de Taiki Adams era bastante intimidante, incluso para alguien como Seiya que no era para nada tímido. El señor Adams lucía un impecable traje amarillo y Seiya no evito compararlo con su propia ropa mal puesta por el afán de salir rápido, ojala que el señor Adams no fuese de los que les da mucha importancia a la presentación personal.

- Escuche tu demo Seiya.- dijo Taiki entregándole un vaso de whisky.- tienes mucho talento.

- ¿¡de verdad!?- pregunto emocionado pero trato de calmarse una vez más.- me alegra que le haya gustado señ…Taiki.-

- Oh! me llamo la atención.- se sentó sobre su escritorio.- tienes una voz fresca y juvenil de esas que las chicas aman escuchar.- se rió.- también la canción estuvo increíble, los arreglos, la melodía ¿la compusiste tu?-

- Si la canción es de mi completa autoría.- sentencio orgulloso.- ¿entonces cree que tengo lo que se necesita para trabajar con usted?

- Seiya veras.- Taiki endureció un poco su gesto.- tu talento es impresionante, no lo desacredito pero bueno, no eres lo que busco en un artista.-

- ¿A qué se refiere?-

- La música es para transmitir emociones y sentimientos pero al escuchar tu demo, sólo te escuche cantar, lo hiciste muy bien pero la pasión de tu interpretación, la historia que debía estar tras tu canción.- bebió un sorbo de whisky.- bueno esa no pude encontrarla.

- ¿entonces es un no?- pregunto Seiya desilusionado

- Es un no, por ahora.- sonrió.- pero si lograr traerme una canción en donde no sólo enseñes tu talento sino además tu alma, puedo reconsiderarlo

- Es una pena.- suspiró.- pero muchas gracias por su tiempo Señor Adams

- No te desanimes Seiya.- le puso una mano en el hombro.- tal vez tengas más suerte la próxima vez, sólo asegúrate de no sólo ser un cantante, muéstrame a tu artista interior.

- Lo intentare señor.- camino hacia la salida.- que pase buena tarde.

Seiya salió de la oficina bastante cabizbajo. No entendía lo que le decía el señor Taiki Adams con respecto a desnudar su alma, amaba cantar eso era claro, le apasionaba componer y le había metido mucho empeño a ese demo, el mismo señor Taiki había alabado su trabajo entonces ¿que más quería? ¿Acaso eso no era pasión? ¿Qué le hacía falta? Y si la verdad era que él no servía para esto ¿qué haría ahora? había abandonado la universidad persiguiendo su sueño de ser cantante, si no podía llegar a ser una estrella ¿a que se dedicaría de ahora en adelante? No sabía hacer otra cosa que cantar. Tendría que regresar a casa de su padre y darle la razón, que él nunca podría triunfar siendo un pobre cantante. Eso sin duda seria humillante y resquebrajaría por completo su espíritu.

Mina corrió a encontrarse con su amigo cuando lo vio entrar a la recepción pero él evito su mirada y sin poder responder a sus insistentes preguntas de cómo le había ido en su entrevista salió del edificio.

- Seiya, Seiya.- gritaba Mina corriendo tras de él y logro alcanzarlo cuando él estuvo en el estacionamiento.- oye Seiya no escuchaste que venía gritando tras de ti.-

- Lo siento yo solo…- callo y miro hacia el cielo. Ella entendió por fin que era lo que ocurría.

- ¿Estás bien? – el asintió intentando sonreír.- vamos por unas alitas picantes y un par de cervezas.

- Lo siento Mina pero ya no me queda dinero.-

- Yo te invito, anda.- prácticamente lo cogió a rastras y lo arrastro a su auto para ir al crown

El "crown" era un bar que quedaba en la zona rosa de la ciudad, en el cual trabajaban Seiya y Mina todas las noches, él como cantante y ella era mesera. Era un negocio pequeño que apenas estaba en asenso pero era agradable y no era difícil que ganara clientes fácilmente, además el contar con Seiya como cantante estrella del lugar ayuda a conseguir muchas seguidoras que iban únicamente a verlo e intentar ligar con él.

No había nadie en el lugar excepto Lita, la cocinera, a quien le gustaba llegar con varias horas de anticipación para poder preparar su salsa sorpresa que era el ingrediente especial de las alitas picantes y necesitaba bastante tiempo de cocción. Mina y Seiya se sentaron en su lugar de siempre, tomaron un par de cervezas del mostrador y lita les llevo una orden de alitas recién preparadas.

- Arriba esos ánimos.- lo animo Lita después de oír la historia del señor Adams.- de todas formas ¿Qué puede saber él?

- Bueno creo que alguien que tiene más de cinco discos platino sabe muy bien de qué habla.- sonrio Seiya llevándose una alita a la boca.

- Pero no dijo que no fueras bueno Seiya.- trato de animarlo Lita.- sólo dijo que quería ver más pasión en ti, eso es todo.

- Para mi es un completo tonto. – dijo Mina muy irritada.

- ¿hablas de mi de casualidad?- entro un hombre de cabellos platinados con una arrogante sonrisa en la cara.

- No querido Yaten.- le saco la lengua.- aunque sea difícil de creer no eres el único tonto que hay en la ciudad.

Él solo se limito a sonreír ante el comentario de su empleada y se sentó en la mesa con los chicos. Yaten Black era el dueño y administrador del crown, lo que lo convertía en el jefe de Seiya y Mina. Era un hombre bastante malhumorado, arrogante y egocéntrico, pero no todo era malo porque también era un hombre perseverante y luchador. El crown era su sueño y todo lo que tenía y se esforzaba por sacarlo adelante pero meses atrás habían inaugurado un bar en la calle del frente que les estaba haciendo una fuerte competencia y ya les había robado a varios clientes. Esto había reducido bastante los ingresos de su local y la terrible amenaza de la bancarrota estaba sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué están sentados en lugar de estar trabajando? -

- Aun no abrimos.- Mina rodo los ojos.- además Seiya está algo triste y estamos tratando de subirle el ánimo.-

- Entonces no te fue muy bien con Taiki Adams, lo siento mucho.- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.-

- ¿A quién engañas? Todos sabemos qué te alegra porque así Seiya y yo seguiremos siendo explotados por ti –

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?- le alzó una ceja a la imprudente rubia.

- Yo soy la representante de Seiya y si él no triunfa como cantante yo tampoco.- se cruzo de brazos.

- Mmm ya veo.- Yaten puso su sonrisa maliciosa.- parece que eres una agente muy eficiente Mina, porque no le metes el mismo empeño a tu trabajo como mesera y empiezas a organizar las mesas que abriremos en cinco minutos.

Mina quiso protestar pero ante el gesto severo de Yaten apretó los labios y fue a cumplir su orden sin chistar, eso sí maldiciendo al pesado de su jefe mentalmente. Seiya se puso de pie para ir por su guitarra y empezar a practicar para el show de esa noche pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Estoy segura que este destinado a grandes cosas Seiya.- dijo Lita en un susurro.- que eso no te desanime ni un solo instante.

Él le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y tras eso fue a tomar su guitarra. Lita estaba en lo cierto, no podía desanimarse, no cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr sus sueños, de todas formas Taiki le había dicho que podía presentarle otro demo y esta vez se aseguraría de que su nueva canción tuviese exactamente eso que él estaba buscando.

El show de la noche transcurrió con total normalidad, con las chicas gritonas tratando de llamar la atención de Seiya y cuando el bajo del escenario varias lo invitaron a tomarse una copa con ellas entre muchas otras insinuaciones. Él como el caballero que era, las rechazo a todas y cada una con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, argumentando que estaba muy cansado pero que en otra ocasión estaría completamente honrado de compartir un trago con tan bellas damas.

Empezó a conducir hacia su casa, a eso de la media noche, vaya que estaba cansado había tenido un día realmente duro y esperaba con ansias poder descansar. Vio el cielo a través de su parabrisas, la luna estaba igual de hermosa que todas las noches y las estrellas resplandecían con extraordinario fulgor, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver el cielo tan hermoso como esa noche, sobre todo en esa época del año en donde el cielo solía estar nublado. Una estrella fugaz paso de pronto y el no pudo evitar pedirle un deseo _"por favor sólo necesito un golpe de suerte"_

BAAAAAAM! Algo se golpeo contra su auto. Seiya asustado por el impacto le tomo unos segundos entender la situación. Por estar distraído mirando el cielo había arrollado algo o peor aun a alguien.

- no, no, no.- grito alterado.- esto no fue lo que pedí.-

Frente a su auto estaba una jovencita inconsciente. El se arrodillo a su lado y cogió su mano suavemente para medirle el pulso rogando que aún siguiera con vida. _"está viva, genial" _ cuando por fin confirmo que no la había asesinado con su auto se dio el tiempo de analizarla. Parecía tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, tenía el cabello rubio sujeto en dos largas coletas, Seiya no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo se tardaría en cepillar todo ese cabello. Su piel daba la impresión de ser muy tersa y suave, parecía una delicada porcelana blanca que se podría quebrar al menor toque pero al ver que casi no tenia rasguños supo que en realidad no era tan frágil como aparentaba. Sus mejillas tenían un lindo tono color durazno y su boca era pequeña, bien definida, una boca muy bonita tenía que admitir.

Pensó en esperar a que llegara una ambulancia pero unos gritos en el callejón llamaron su atención. _"se fue por allí estoy seguro" "corre que no se nos puede escapar esa mocosa"_ Seiya no supo por qué, pero algo en su interior le dijo que se referían a ella. Seguramente estaba huyendo de esos tipos y en su afán de escapar no se fijo que él venía, si esperaba a que llegara una ambulancia esos sujetos la encontrarían y quien sabe que querían con ella. Así que mejor prefirió tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su casa, allí haría algo para auxiliarla.

Las ventajas de vivir solo es que nadie se mete en tus asuntos ni hace preguntas estúpidas y en este momento no tendría como explicar porque traía a una chica inconsciente en sus brazos vestida con un enorme disfraz de… bueno no sabía muy bien de que era pero era muy vistoso además estaba roto y lleno de tierra. También traía una bonita tiara de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes ¿Cuánto le habrá costado? A lo mejor esta chica era hija de un multimillonario o algo así y por eso esos hombres querían raptarla.

Con mucha dificultad le retiro la tiara y el vestido esforzándose aún más por no ver su cuerpo en ropa interior. Le puso una de sus camisetas viejas y la acostó en su cama. Ella se revolvía violenta y pronunciaba palabras que él no pudo entender, parecía que tenía una pesadilla. Le acaricio su rostro con cariño buscando tranquilizarla y la rubia al parecer dejo de tener un mal sueño porque se quedo quieta. Algo brillante en su garganta llamo su atención _"oh vaya! mas joyas_" era un collar muy bonito con una joya que él nunca había visto antes, parecía plata cristalizada. Quiso quitárselo para que durmiera más cómoda pero ella le agarro la mano fuerte, por un momento pensó que había despertado pero al ver que no abría los ojos entendió que ella de forma inconsciente protegía ese collar que debía ser muy importante para ella.

Se libero de su agarre suavemente, la dejo dormir en paz e iría a hacer lo mismo ya mañana la ayudaría a volver a casa.

-/-

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí nos sumergimos en una nueva historia de nuestra pareja favorita de Sailor Moon.**

**Advierto de una vez que esta trama es una especie de universo semi- alterno pues a pesar de ser completamente diferente a la saga de sailor moon, toman varios elementos del milenio de plata y precisamente la protagonista de esta historia es la princesa Serenity. **

**Espero que les agrade mucho y espero ansiosa sus reviews. Cariños y nos leemos luego. **


	2. Lunática

**2. lunática.**

_Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco._

_Tenía unos adornos dorados decorando toda la zona de su pecho; una mangas un tanto esponjadas reposaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros; el vestido estaba ceñido hasta su cintura y de allí caía suelto hasta sus tobillos, en su espalda un enorme moño color lila le daba el complemento perfecto a lo que era la mejor prenda para su baile de cumpleaños. _

_No podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo, jamás se había visto tan hermosa, tan adulta; la niña que había sido unas horas antes parecía ahora un lejano sueño ante la imagen de su reflejo que le mostraba a una verdadera mujer. Esa era su gran noche y no podía esperar a que por fin iniciara. _

_- ¿Puedo pasar?- una voz conocida golpeo la puerta y ella corrió emocionada a abrir. Allí estaba un hombre mayor, de unos 40 o 45 años.- Serenity te ves hermosa. _

_- Gracias.- ella dio saltitos de emoción y corrió una vez más hacia el espejo para seguir admirando su vestido.- me encanta.-_

_- Pero está incompleto.- dijo el hombre finiendo pena y ella lo miro confundida, a ella le parecía que se veía perfecto. El al ver su reacción sonrió y saco un paquete que había traído consigo.- aquí tengo algo especial para ti. _

_Él se sentó sobre la cama y ella de inmediato se sentó a su lado. Primero saco una hermosa tiara de oro con agregados de rubíes y un enorme diamante en el medio, se la puso con cuidado en la cabeza tratando de no arruinar su peinado. _

_- Esta le perteneció a tu madre, también la uso en su fiesta de cumpleaños.- el la miro con nostalgia y sonrió.- ahora es tuya.-_

_Serenity miro rápidamente hacia el espejo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había visto esa tiara en las pinturas de su madre que estaban esparcidas por el castillo, jamás imagino que podría llegar a usarla, tener algo que le perteneció a su madre era algo que siempre había deseado._

_- Te pareces mucho a ella cuando tenía tu edad.- dijo el hombre mientras le limpiaba con cariño las lágrimas que se le habían escapado por las mejillas.- sé que estaría orgullosa de ver a la hermosa mujer en que te convertiste. _

_Tomo una vez más el paquete que había llevado y saco una bella garantilla con una joya singular, Serenity la miro atenta, había escuchado varias historias acerca de esa legendaria gargantilla, esta tenia incrustado el cristal de plata, la piedra más poderosa de todo el universo._

_- tu eres la legitima dueña de esta gargantilla por ser la heredera lunar.- el hombre se puso serio y le puso el accesorio en el cuello.- es tiempo de que regrese a ti, pero espero que sepas que tenerla conlleva una enorme responsabilidad. Tu deber será mantenerla a salvo. – el la miro fijamente y unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.- parece que fue ayer que te llevaba de la mano por los cráteres lunares ¿en qué momento creciste tan rápido?_

_- ¡oh papa! - ella se arrojó en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- _

_- Solo espero que siempre recuerdes lo mucho que tu padre te ama.- sonrió el hombre y se puso de pie para retirarse de la habitación y permitir que la princesa pudiera seguir arreglándose para la fiesta.- _

_- Siempre lo hare.- _

"_Siempre" _

Se despertó en una habitación desconocida, se sentía agotada, con su cuerpo adolorido y completamente confundida. Se percató que no traía puesta sino una vieja camisa de hombre y en su cuello una curiosa gargantilla plateada con una joya muy brillante. Esa era la misma gargantilla que había visto en ese extraño sueño ¿acaso eso había sucedido en realidad?

Le echo un vistazo a todo lo que había a su alrededor, era un cuarto pequeño; sus paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo mostaza un tanto descolorido. Había varias cajas alrededor y al revisar una de ellas vio que estaban llenas de cacharros viejos como lámparas o adornos para el hogar. La ventana ubicada justo arriba de la cama, estaba cubierta por una polvorienta cortina café lo que hacía que la alcoba se viera bastante oscura a pesar de que ya era de día. Cuando termino de revisar todo fue a inspeccionar el resto de la casa.

Al salir de la habitación inmediatamente se encontró con una pequeña sala, las paredes eran de color marfil un tanto ennegrecidas por la suciedad. Había un sofá viejo en mitad de la sala y un pequeño televisor en frente, unos pasos más atrás estaba una mesa con un par de sillas. Miro al suelo un tanto sorprendida por la infinidad de cosas que habían arrojadas, desde una guitarra, hasta un par de calcetines sucios pasando por un burrito a medio comer que al parecer llevaba varios días allí.

Una puerta se abrió de repente y un joven entro, todavía estaba un poco aletargado por el sueño; dio un enorme bostezo y miro fijamente a la chica que se encontraba parada en mitad de la sala.

- qué bueno que despertaste.- le dijo él con una sonrisa.- siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer

Ella se había congelado, no podía reaccionar. Lo analizo detenidamente, reparando cada detalle de él. Era más alto que ella, tenía un largo cabello color negro azabache sujeto en una coleta. Estaba usando solo una pantaloneta y ella no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad su torso desnudo, los músculos de su abdomen y brazos destacaban ligeramente. Aunque tras todo esto sin duda lo que más le llamo la atención fue su rostro, sus facciones eran finas y bien marcadas pero sin hacerlo ver afeminado, al contrario. Sus ojos eran como un par de zafiros y su forma de mirar lograba provocarle a ella una extraña sensación, sin contar con que tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Ella se sintió como una tonta al estar mirándolo como si hubiese visto una aparición divina por lo que prefirió concentrar la atención en sí misma, pero eso la hizo sentir aún peor. Había olvidado que casi no tenía ropa puesta, solo una camiseta que apenas lograba cubrirle el trasero ¡estaba casi desnuda frente a él! Su cara se tornó roja como un tomate y halo con fuerza la prenda que tenía puesta para intentar cubrirse un poco más. Seiya vio su actitud y dejo de sonreír de inmediato, podía imaginarse lo incomoda que debía sentirse en ese momento.

- Sé que debes estar aterrada al estar casi sin ropa frente a un desconocido.- trato de disculparse al ver su confusión.- no te preocupes tu vestido y tus cosas las tengo a salvo, solo quería que descansaras sin tantas cosas que pudieran incomodarte.-

Ella no respondió nada, solo siguió observándolo aterrada y el empezó a sentirse nervioso. A lo mejor ella estaba mal interpretando todo.

- Oye no es nada de lo que piensas.- le trato de explicar para evitar que hubieran malos entendidos, lo último que quería es que ella pensara que él era un pervertido o algo así.- te juro que no te toque.-

Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a ella, pero la chica retrocedió sin quitar la expresión de miedo de su rostro.

- No voy a hacerte daño.- Sonrió el estirándole una mano, ella no quiso tomarla.

Él la miro extrañado, jamás una chica se había resistido a su sonrisa. Ignorando las reacciones de ella decidió dar un par de pasos más, ella tomo lo primero que encontró en su camino, una guitarra. La agarro del mástil y con sus gestos amenazo con golpearlo si llegaba a dar un paso más.

- ¡Oye no! lo siento ¿sí? No quise asustarte, no quería golpearte con mi auto en primer lugar.- el estiro sus manos para tratar de quitarle la guitarra antes de que lo golpeara.- Esta bien tal vez me lo merezco por atreverme a desvestirte, golpéame todo lo que quieras pero por favor deja a Yayita en el suelo. -Ella miro la guitarra y luego rodo los ojos.

- Lo sé, es un nombre terrible.- suspiro él impaciente.- tenía solo diez años. Ahora suéltala.

Pero ella no obedeció y él no vio otra forma de hacer que la soltara que quitándosela a la fuerza. Aprovechando una distracción de ella tomo el cuerpo de la guitarra y tras un pequeño forcejeo se la quito de las manos. Ella grito y corrió a encerrarse en la habitación de la que había salido.

- Esto no es divertido, abre esa puerta.- grito el irritado mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.- abre la puerta de una vez niña.

Siguió golpeando con furia hasta que pudo escuchar unos sollozos del otro lado. El suspiró profundo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo comportándose como un idiota. Solía perder la paciencia con facilidad pero ella tenía razones de sobra para comportarse como lo estaba haciendo, él tenía que ser más comprensivo. No más ayer estaba huyendo de un par de sujetos que querían hacerle quien sabe que cosas y hoy despertaba en la casa de un desconocido sin ninguna de sus pertenencias.

- Perdóname.- Le susurro el con dulzura tras la puerta.- al parecer lo único que hago es comportarme como un patán contigo.- pudo escuchar que el llanto todavía no cesaba pero por lo menos empezaba a disminuir.- No quería asustarte.-

Tras esperar un par de minutos a que ella respondiera no le quedo de otra que retirarse y esperar a que ella decidiera salir por su cuenta. Empezó con su rutina diaria y fue a preparar el desayuno, no era el mejor chef pero no lo hacía nada mal, después de todo llevaba un par de años viviendo solo. Dejo su casa a los 18, cuando su padre quiso obligarlo a estudiar medicina para continuar con la tradición familiar. En cuanto se fue su padre le aseguro que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano, la verdad era que Seiya no lo había lamentado ni un solo día, a pesar que nunca más volvió a saber de su familia.

El olor de comida llego hasta la habitación de la chica y su vientre rugió hambriento. No sabía con exactitud cuántos días llevaba sin probar un bocado pero su estómago le exigía un poco de alimento. Quería salir de allí pero afuera se encontraba ese chico, debía admitir que no parecía ser un mal tipo, incluso en ocasiones llego a comportarse de forma gentil pero ella aún no lograba confiar en él. Algo y no sabía exactamente que la hacía sentir muy nerviosa.

Sin embargo tendría que decidir que era más importante su miedo ante aquel sujeto o su insoportable hambre. Derrotada por sus propios dilemas internos suspiró profundo y salió de la habitación directo a la cocina, sin lugar a dudas la comida siempre seria su prioridad.

Seiya sintió los pasos de ella al acercarse pero decidió actuar de forma prudente y siguió cocinando como si ella no estuviese allí. La joven se acercó un par pasos más y se puso tras de él para observar fijamente que era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Puedes sentarte en la mesa.- le dijo el con un tono suave y pausado, casi como hablándole a una niña.- ya casi está listo.

Ella se quedó unos momentos allí como temiendo que la comida se fuese a desvanecer si se iba, pero se percató de que su presencia en la estrecha cocina solo estaba entorpeciendo la labor del chico por lo que decidió obedecer la orden e ir a sentarse.

Seiya llego unos minutos después con un par de platos, cuando puso uno frente a la joven ella no se tomó ni diez segundos para empezar a devorar todo como si fuese una fiera devorando a su presa recién casada, el solo pudo reírse.

- Parece que tenías hambre.- dijo con ironía mientras se sentaba a su lado.- no me he presentado, mi nombre es Seiya Kou.- la miro fijamente a ver si decía algo, pero ella estaba mucho más interesada en acabar con el tocino.- yo te traje aquí porque te golpee con mi carro y quedaste inconsciente.- ella seguía sin responder una sola palabra.- y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"_Mi nombre"_ se repitió mentalmente buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta tan simple, se supone que algo tan elemental como tu nombre lo dices sin siquiera pensar, lo tienes tan interiorizado que ya se dice de forma mecánica pero ella daba y daba vueltas en su cabeza tratando de averiguar cuál era

- ¿acaso no puedes hablar? Pregunto Seiya confundido, desde que se habían cruzado ella no había musitado ni una sola palabra.

- no lo recuerdo.- susurro mientras seguía comiendo, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, a lo mejor el shock de despertarse en un lugar desconocido la tenía bloqueada-

- ¿disculpa que dijiste?

- Dije que no puedo recordarlo.-le contesto irritada.

Ahora que lo pensaba no podía obtener ningún recuerdo, ni de cuando era niña o que hizo la semana pasada, la única pista que tenía era ese sueño y ni siquiera sabía si era real. Tampoco sabía cómo había terminado en esa casa al lado de ese chico.

- ¿ cómo fue que termine aquí? –

- Ya te lo dije.- le respondió el un poco irritado.- te golpee con mi auto, yo iba distraído manejando y tu corrías por un callejón, al parecer huías de alguien y...-

- No recuerdo eso tampoco.- lo interrumpió.- No puedo recordar nada.- grito frustrada y empezó a llorar con fuerza.- nada, absolutamente nada.

Seiya la miro aterrado, posiblemente esa amnesia era resultado del golpe que le había dado, se sentía culpable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y como no si era un completo imbécil ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo iban a encontrar donde vivía si la chica no sabía ni quién era? Estaba en problemas, en enormes problemas

- Hey hey cálmate.- se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con cariño.- pronto vas a acordarte, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a recordar quien eres.

- - ¿Estás seguro?- su llanto se detuvo completamente y ella lo miro ilusionada, a Seiya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Completamente.- mentía. Él estaba espantado, tanto o más que ella pero tenía la gran habilidad de controlar sus propias emociones y en ocasiones las de los demás. – por el momento tendré que llamarte de alguna forma.- miro fijamente su cabello y tuvo una increíble idea.- ¿Qué te parece si te llamo bombón?

- ¿bombón? ¿Y por qué bombón?

- No te has visto en un espejo.- sonrió el con picardía.- eres idéntica a uno.

La idea de llamarse bombón no le agradaba demasiado pero no quería complicarse mucho con ese asunto, que la llamara como quisiera por lo menos así le daba una identidad momentánea por que la sensación de no saber quién era seguramente era la peor que había sentido en su vida. O eso creía ella, no podía saberlo de todas formas.

Seiya le dio una enorme sonrisa y tras pedir una disculpa corrió a su habitación para llamar a Mina, ella era la única que podía encontrarle solución a esa catástrofe. Tras escuchar toda la historia a través del teléfono y propinarle varios insultos por su infinita idiotez la rubia tomo su motocicleta y partió a la casa de Seiya a toda velocidad.

Mina llego varios minutos después con una bolsa llena de ropa vieja que a lo mejor podían servirle a la chica, no sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrar a su familia por lo que tendrían que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad, además su vestido estaba sucio y rasgado por lo que tendrían que enviarlo a la lavandería, por lo que obviamente no tenía que ponerse.

- De todas las estupideces que has hecho.- empiezo a gritar Mina claramente disgustada.- esta se lleva el premio ¿qué dirán los diarios cuando se enteren que Seiya Kou atropello y secuestro a una inocente chica?- Mina jamás perdía su mentalidad de manager.

- Los diarios no tienen nada que decir sobre mí, no soy famoso.- le respondió Seiya rodando los ojos.

- Eso es peor porque en cuanto lo seas sacaran un artículo acerca del pasado oscuro de Seiya Kou.-

- Mina basta.- le grito ofuscado.- deja de decir tantas idioteces y mejor dime que puedo hacer.

En ese momento bombón salió de la cocina un poco nerviosa por los gritos que provenían de la sala. Mina se sorprendió al verla ¡vaya que era hermosa! Tanto que por un momento pensó que no se trataba de la chica que había atropellado sino una de las tantas resbalosas que solian pasar con él una que otra noche.

- ¿La atropellaste apropósito?- Mina no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta al detallar detenidamente las lindas facciones de la rubia.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- grito él sorprendido.- claro que no.- estiro la mano hacia la chica quien la tomo tímidamente.- bombón quiero presentarte a Mina, ella es mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Bombón dijiste?- pregunto Mina entre risas.- Seiya eso no es un nombre.

- A ella le gusto.-

- No mientas.- estallo la rubia en carcajadas al ver como "bombón" se cruzaba de brazos resignada.- mira su cara.

- ¿Entonces imagino que tienes un nombre mejor, no?-

Mientras ambos discutían cual era la mejor forma de nombras a la chica y las opciones como Ámbar u Celeste se ponían sobre la mesa, bombón seguía tratando de recordar cuál era su verdadero nombre logrando obtener una sola pista, la silaba con que iniciaba.

- Ser.- dijo ella en voz baja pero que fue perfectamente audible a pesar de los gritos de Mina y Seiya.- sé que empieza con ser.

- ¿Servanda?- pregunto Mina con inocencia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? eso suena horrible.- le reclamo Seiya indignado.- ¿Serafina quizás?

- Y soy yo la que dice nombres feos.- se quejó Mina mientras continuo con la adivinanza.- ¿Qué tal Samantha?

- ese no empieza por Ser.- le reclamo Seiya confundido.-

- Pero es hermoso, a lo mejor su anterior nombre no le gustaba y por eso lo olvido, es la perfecta oportunidad para cambiarlo.-

- Deja de molestarla vas a hacer que se disguste.-

- ¿Disgustarse? – pregunto Mina entre risas.- mírala Seiya esta tan serena como el mar.-

Bombón pudo jurar como un bombillo invisible se encendía sobre su cabeza.

- ¡ESO ES!- grito emocionada mientras daba unos saltitos de alegría.- ese es mi nombre.

- ¿Te llamas Mar?- pregunto Mina extrañada

- me llamo Serena.-

- Me gusta más bombón.-

Ninguna de las chicas se pronunció ante eso, rodar los ojos con marcada impaciencia fue suficiente para que Seiya entendiera que ellas no compartían su opinión, de todas formas no importaba, ninguna lograría cambiar la forma en que el había decidido bautizarla y le gustara o no el seguiría refiriéndose a ella de esa forma.

Mientras Serena se daba una ducha y se organizaba, Mina y Seiya decidían que era lo primero que debían hacer. Tras muchas propuestas y planes sin sentido decidieron que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital y descubrir cuál era el motivo por el que no podía recordar absolutamente nada de su vida, también esperaban encontrar otras posibles secuelas del golpe.

Serena uso un hermoso vestido azul que Seiya llego a verle puesto a Mina un par de veces, pero a bombón se le veía mucho más lindo, claro que él nunca lo diría frente a Mina, aún no quería morir. A pesar de las insistencias de Mina, Serena se negó a quitarse ese gracioso peinado de chonguitos.

Los tres salieron rumbo al hospital central en donde trabajaba una vieja amiga de Mina, a quien había conocido durante la secundaria y ahora era una importante doctora, su nombre era Amy Mizuno.

Tras contarle toda la historia y lanzarle una mirada de reprobación a Seiya, Amy hizo pasar a Serena a su consultorio para hacerle un primer chequeo, después decidió llevarla a rayos x para hacerle varias radiografías y una tomografía, todo esto le llevo varias horas. Mina y Seiya estaba sentados en la sala de espera completamente aburridos pero en cuento vieron a la doctora Amy ingresar a la sala ambos se pusieron rápidamente de pie. La doctora no traía muy buena cara, eso los preocupo mucho.

- No suelo decir esto de mis pacientes.- agrego Amy un poco apenada.- pero ella no es una joven normal.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Mina alterada al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- El golpe que le diste.- dijo con tono de reprobación mirando fijamente a Seiya.- era lo suficientemente fuerte para haber sido mortal, sin embargo ella actúa como si solamente se hubiese caído de la cama

- ¿Quieres decir que si se hubiese tratado de otra persona estaría muerta?- Mina miro con ira a Seiya mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- a ver si empiezas a tener más cuidado idiota.

- ¡Mina!- se quejó Seiya adolorido pero sabía que no tenía como disculparse ante eso por lo que simplemente prefirió continuar hablando con Amy.- Si eso es así ¿entonces cómo es que ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones?

- No lo está.- suspiro Amy mientras miraba otra vez sus apuntes sobre el caso de Serena.- tiene tres costillas rotas y una contusión.- miró como Serena salía del consultorio y se sentaba en silencio en una silla alejada de ellos.- lo sorprendente es que dice no sentir ningún dolor y …- Amy dudo si era apropiado decir lo que había descubierto pero al ver la cara de consternación de Seiya continuo.- parece una locura, pero tome dos muestras de la misma zona y al parecer ella se cura a una velocidad impresionante.

Amy mostro las dos radiografías tomadas al pecho de Serena, señalando un antes y un después. Mientras que en la primera toma las costillas se veían claramente separadas por la fractura en la otra se evidenció como estas empezaban a unirse nuevamente.

- ¿Esto es normal?- pregunto Seiya sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de fenómeno había llevado a su casa?

- Buenos las costillas curan de esa forma pero en un plazo de dos o tres meses, no en cuestión de minutos.- a pesar de todo Amy sonrió.- jamás creí que me encontraría con algo tan sorprendente en mi carrera.

- Bueno agradécele a este tonto el haberla atropellado.- dijo Mina mientras se despedía de Amy con un abrazo.-

- Deja de recordármelo.- grito Seiya molesto mientras iba hacia serena para indicarle que ya era hora de irse.-

Serena abrazo fuerte a su doctora despidiéndose con un "estuvo divertido" para después salir corriendo hacia la puerta pues quería descubrir el origen de la dulce melodía que se escuchaba pasar justo en frente del hospital en ese momento.

Seiya y Mina corrieron tras ella para indicarle que solo se trataba del carrito de helados. . Serena se maravillaba con cada cosa que veía como si fuese una niña pequeña provocando varias miradas curiosas en su dirección, muchas de las personas que transitaban normalmente por la calle pensaban que se trataba de una demente, Seiya llego a pensar lo mismo en varias ocasiones.

Ahora debían ir a la estación central de policía para ver si alguien había reportado la desaparición de una chica de aproximadamente 17 años pero nadie se había pronunciado al respecto. Los policías quisieron indagar un poco acerca de la familia de la chica para descartar que ellos hubiesen desaparecido pero la falta de memoria de Serena no pudieron hacer mucho. Solo prometieron iniciar una investigación y prometer estar atentos ante cualquier denuncia sobre una chica desaparecida.

Al salir de la estación la noche empezaba a caer poco a poco, Seiya y Mina tendrían que ir pronto al Crown pero antes Seiya debía decidir que iba hacer con Serena.-

- bombón- agrego Seiya un tanto decaído por no haber encontrado ni una sola pista de su hogar.- tendremos que continuar mañana, debo ir a trabajar.-

- ¡oh!- la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció de pronto.- está bien, no te preocupes.

- Puedes regresar conmigo a casa después del trabajo- sonrió.- claro si no te molesta.-

Ella sin decir nada empezó a caminar tras de Mina quien se había adelantado. Seiya solo la caminar mientras sus tiernas coletas se mecían en el viento ¿Qué haría si no lograban encontrar rápido a su familia? Seiya apenas ganaba el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir él solo, no podía hacerse cargo de otra persona pero… dejarla tirada a su suerte tampoco era una opción, le había prometido ayudarla y él era un hombre de palabra. Lo más preocupante era que ella parecía desconocer completamente esa ciudad dejarla a su suerte era igual o peor a dejar solo a un cachorrito, ella sería incapaz de valerse por sí misma y Seiya no podría soportar ese cargo de conciencia, sobre todo porque aún no sabía nada de los sujetos de la otra vez ¿y si la seguían buscando?

Ya quedaban pocas cuadras para llegar al Crown. En ese momento la luna empezó a brillar en el horizonte, Mina ingreso al bar sin fijarse en ella siquiera, Seiya por su parte siempre le daba un vistazo sobre todo cuando estaba llena pues le parecía mágica la forma en que adornaba el cielo, sin embargo tras admirarla unos segundos entro junto con Mina.

Serena se quedó allí, inmóvil, en mitad de la calle mirando fijamente la luna como si hubiese entrado en trance, sintiendo como varios recuerdos llegaban a ella de improviso, tal y como un disparo.

**Flasback**

_-recuerda que debes tener mucho cuidado Serenity.- dijo con dulzura la voz de una mujer_

_-si mamá.- respondió la pequeña niña de tan solo 4 años quien tironeaba con ansiedad el brazo de su madre. _

_- Selene déjala divertirse.- agrego un hombre que las acompañaba._

_La mujer soltó la mano de su hija y la niña salió corriendo hacia unas enromes formaciones rocosas. El hombre sonrió conmovido por las risas de felicidad que profería su pequeña y beso la mejilla de sus esposa. Ese día por fin podían cumplirle su sueño de conocer los cráteres lunares de los que tanto hablaban sus amigos, los cuales no había podido visitar debido a su delicado estado de salud. El doctor que trataba a la pequeña les había dado permiso de llevarla porque ella se estaba recuperando de su enfermedad de una forma satisfactoria. _

_- ¿Qué es eso papá?- grito la niña sorprendida ante la enorme bola azul que flotaba frente a ellos.-_

_- Eso es la tierra Serenity.- le respondió el hombre quien se sentó a su lado. – allí viven criaturas similares a nosotros _

_- ¿Y ellos pueden vernos?-_

_- No pueden ver nuestro hogar como tal, solo pueden ver la luna.-_

_- ¿Qué es la luna?—pregunto con inocencia, sus padres solo pudieron sonreír. _

_- El milenio de plata cielo, nuestro hogar.- respondió la madre mientras la tomaba en brazos.- lo terráqueos le dicen luna. _

**Fin flashback**

Seiya al notar la ausencia de Serenity en el bar corrió inmediatamente a buscarla. Al verla parada en mitad de la calle sin importarle que ya varios autos le estaban pitando para que se corriera, camino rápido hasta ella y prácticamente la arrastro hasta la acera pues ella aún no lograba reaccionar.

- ¿Acaso es tu pasatiempo que te atropellen los autos? – le reclamo Seiya bastante enojado por su descuido.

- Ya lo sé. - dijo ella mientras continuaba con su mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué sabes?-

- Donde es mi hogar.- lo miro fijamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ante el nuevo recuerdo que lograba recuperar.

- ¿de verdad? - exclamó emocionado olvidando su disgusto de hace un momento.- dime donde es y si quieres puedo llevarte ahora mismo, mi jefe se molestara mucho conmigo pero no me importa…- ella lo interrumpió.

- Es allá.- Serena señalo el cielo, Seiya se quedó en silencio unos pocos segundos tratando de descifrar a donde estaba señalando.- es en la luna.

el suspiro profundo, no le parecía gracioso. Tendría que invertir su tiempo y su dinero en ayudarla a encontrar a su familia, lo mínimo que esperaría es que ella pusiera un poco de su parte y le diera al asunto la seriedad que merece en vez de estar haciendo bromas tontas.

- Serena yo quiero ayudarte.- se cruzó de brazos molesto, por un momento se había ilusionado en que ella por fin había hallado su casa.- pero tienes que tomarte enserio esto y no hacer bromas de mal gusto

- ¿Me ves sonriendo? No miento Seiya.

- Eres una lunática.- dijo Seiya irritado, pero ella no reacciono ante la ofensa, después de todo era verdad...técnicamente- todo el día has dicho infinidad de cosas sin sentido pero esta es la peor de todas ¿segura no escapaste de un sanatorio mental o algo así?

- No tienes por qué ser tan grosero.- reclamo Serena disgustada.

- te comportas de una manera muy extraña y esto de la luna.- suspiro profundo y continuo.- no sé si te estas riendo a costa mía o de verdad crees todas las locuras que dices porque si ese es el caso… estas realmente desquiciada.

- No tienes que seguir ayudándome si te doy desconfianza.- .- dijo ella sacando su lado más diplomático, que no recordaba que tenía.- Seiya Kou eres un gran chico y te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, te deseo mucho éxito en tu vida.

"_espera ¿Qué?"_

Ella sonrió con sinceridad y se fue caminando sin decir otra palabra. Seiya se quedó estupefacto por todo lo que acababa de decir, no entendía un carajo ¿por qué se fue así sin más? No le había dicho nada para que se molestara, solo era la verdad, estaba completamente loca. Mina al darse cuenta que ni Seiya ni Serena habían entrado decidió salir a ver que ocurría.

- Seiya ¿Por qué no entran?- miro a su alrededor en busca de la chica de coletas.- ¿Dónde está Serena?

- Se fue.-

- Y la dejaste ir así no más.- pregunto la rubia irritada.

- Si.- quizá y era lo mejor, él se quitaría un peso de encima y seguramente alguien más se haría cargo.

- Espero que tu conciencia sea lo suficientemente negra para que puedas seguir como si nada si te enteras que algo malo le ocurrió.- sin decir más se dio media vuelta y regreso a su puesto de trabajo.

Todavía en shock por la despedida tan abrupta que acababa de darle y las palabras de Mina que lograron ponerlo aún más nervioso, Seiya entro al bar para iniciar con el que fue el ensayo más accidentado de toda su vida. Conecto mal un par de cables de su amplificador logrando provocar un corto circuito que si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de Lita y su extinguidor se hubiese convertido en incendio. Ahora sin amplificador tendría que arreglárselas para hacer que su guitarra sonara fuerte sin problemas pero cuando dio su primer rasgueo rompió un par de cuerdas.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- le reclamo Yaten enfadado al ver como los descuidos de Seiya iban a echar a perder el show de esa noche.-

- Yo…- suspiro profundo y vio como Mina lo miraba con reprobación desde la esquina del Crown.- yo no puedo tocar esta noche.

Tonta Mina ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sentir como un gusano?

¿Qué le sucedía? Era una desconocida que además estaba tan loca como una cabra ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por su suerte? Se sentía responsable de ella y si algo le sucedía jamás podría perdonárselo, lo cual era muy posible porque la chiquilla era un accidente a punto de suceder, nunca se fijaba antes de cruzar las calles, caminaba a la deriva sin fijarse en las direcciones y eso sin mencionar el asunto de la luna ¿Cómo planeaba ir? Todo eso parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, aunque a él le parecía más una historia de terror.

Corrió un par de calles, mirando a todas partes para ver si lograba verla en algún lugar. Debía estar cerca, no había pasado ni una hora desde que se habían separado y ella no era de las que caminaba rápido. Seiya corría tan rápido como podía y vio a una jovencita de largo cabello rubio que se parecía un poco a Serena aunque sin el peinado. La detallo por unos instantes aún sin detenerse, en ese instante un sujeto doblo en la esquina y se cruzó de improviso en su camino haciéndolo estrellarse contra él, definitivamente tenía que empezar a fijar la mirada al frente cada vez que transitara con algo de velocidad.

- Discúlpeme, no preste atención.- dijo Seiya mientras le ofrecía la mano para ponerse de pie.- estaba buscando a alguien y no me fije por donde iba.

- Que coincidencia.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Seiya no supo por qué pero sintió un escalofrío.- yo también busco a una persona, una chica en realidad. Se perdió ayer por los alrededores. Estamos preocupados porque ella no es de esta ciudad y puede perderse.

- ¿Y cómo es ella?- pregunto Seiya con fingida inocencia.- tal vez la haya visto.

- No la olvidarías.- respondió el hombre con su sonrisa que a esta altura a Seiya le parecía completamente macabra.- cabello rubio largo recogido en dos coletas, llevaba una vestido blanco, es muy hermosa

- No la he visto y si me disculpa debo irme.-

No espero la respuesta de ese sujeto, estaba completamente preocupado por Serena, los tipos de ayer la estaban buscando otra vez y ella seguramente estaba cerca ¡pero que tonto había sido al llevarla a Crown! Si la había encontrado a unas cuantas cuadras del bar lo más factible es que esos tipos creyeran que ella nunca abandono el sector. Tenía que encontrarla antes que ellos y ponerla a salvo.

El grito de una mujer lo alerto de repente y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al sonido. Era Serena, enfrentándose a dos enormes sujetos, uno de ellos la agarraba de las manos mientras otro trataba de tomarle los pies para subirla a una camioneta que estaba cerca, imaginaba que el hombre con quien acababa de chocarse estaba a punto de llegar.

Ella no dejaba de oponerse y luchaba con toda su fuerza para que ellos no pudieran apresarla pero uno de estos le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándola noqueada por unos instantes. El universo entero se tiño de rojo a los ojos de Seiya y su temperatura corporal subió drásticamente, podía ser un sujeto calmado y carismático, prefería la diplomacia antes que acudir a la violencia pero había algo que JAMAS podría tolerar y era que alguien golpeara a una mujer.

Corrió y derribo al tipo que quería tomarla de los pies con una patada en el abdomen, el otro sujeto arrojo con fuerza a Serena al piso para ir a darle su merecido al niñito que pretendía dárselas de héroe. Seiya le dio un par de puños en la quijada logrando quitarle la guardia, después una serie de puñetazos vinieron de parte del joven, derecha, izquierda. Abdomen, mejilla respectivamente, el segundo hombre se puso de pie y miro Seiya con furia mientras el primero trataba de tomar aire para reponerse de los golpes recibidos.

- ¿Estás jugando al príncipe encantado?- pregunto con sorna el segundo hombre.- lamento decirte que esta princesita ya tiene dueños.

- ¡Vuelven a ponerle un dedo encima y les juro que los mato!- grito Seiya completamente fuera de sí.- cobardes ¿por qué no se enfrentan a mí en vez de atemorizar a una mujer indefensa?

- Como gustes.- grito una voz tras él.

El hombre que se había encontrado en lo callejones hacia un rato llego caminando tranquilamente tras él y sin decir nada más le clavo con fuerza un puñal en su costado.

No sintió dolor como tal, sino un frío intenso en toda la zona. El hombre enterró el cuchillo con más fuerza y después lo saco de su cuerpo con rapidez. Seiya solo jadeo y cayó sobre sus rodillas, tenía la mirada perdida y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a perder fuerzas, la sangre salía de su herida a borbotones cubriendo su camiseta y después armando un pequeño charco alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¡Seiya no!- grito Serena desesperada.

En ese momento una intensa luz cubrió completamente sus ojos. Por instantes creyó que había muerto, pero podía escuchar gritos que parecían provenir de bombón y luego una serie de explosiones. Se esforzó para mirar que era lo que ocurría y vio que la luz salía de la frente de Serena en forma de luna creciente _"no puede ser cierto"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras veía como la chica enviaba una especie de bombas a los asaltantes con solo señalarlos con su índice derecho.

- Huyamos de aquí.- grito uno de ellos y los tres subieron inmediatamente a la camioneta partiendo a toda velocidad.

Serena solo los observo irse por unos momentos y después corrió al lado de Seiya para ver cómo se encontraba. Sus pupilas habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos ojos completamente blancos y brillantes, Seiya se sintió horrorizado ante esa espeluznante imagen de ella pero gracias al cielo poco a poco la mirada de ella volvió a la normalidad.

- ¡Oh Seiya!- gimió ella a su lado con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.- esto es mi culpa.-

- Bombón.- sonrió el a pesar de que el dolor empezaba a hacer su aparición.- por lo menos no te sucedió nada.- el jadeo un poco intentando no moverse mucho pero se percató de que poco a poco estaba dejando de sentir sus pies.- lamento tanto no haberte creído…

- Ssshhhh.- ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.- eso ya no importa.

Ella solo cerro sus ojos con fuerza rogándole al universo por un milagro que le permitiera mantenerlo con vida.

La luna en su frente se ilumino una vez más y de inmediato un ardor calcinante se postro sobre la herida de Seiya. El grito de dolor y ella lo abrazo con fuerza para tratar de darle un poco de aliento. El podía jurar que si la puñalada no lo había asesinado sin duda lo iba a hacer esa horrible quemazón pero para su sorpresa el dolor empezó a menguar poco a poco hasta que después no sintió absolutamente nada. Se tocó cuidadosamente la piel con los dedos y se sobresaltó al descubrir que la herida se había sellado completamente, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Serena cayó sobre su lecho agotada y él se sentó lentamente con ella aún en brazos, él acaricio su rostro limpiando un poco el sudor que le caía sobre su frente.

- Me salvaste la vida.- le dijo el con una enorme sonrisa.- siempre te estaré agradecido.

Seiya miro una vez más la frente de Serena la cual todavía tenía marcada la luna creciente aunque su brillo se desvanecía poco a poco**.**

- es increíble que sea verdad. Eres de la luna.

- Así parece, soy una lunática.- ambos se rieron un momento y después se pusieron de pie lentamente para irse a casa.

…-….

La camioneta con los hombres que trataban de atrapar a Serena llegaron a una especie de bodega, en donde un señor alto, de pelo completamente gris y larga barba los esperaba junto a la princesa, por eso fue su clara expresión de sorpresa al ver que sus hombres habían llegado sin ella.

- Discúlpenos señor.- uno de ellos se inclinó ante el.- no pudimos traerla.

- Una chiquilla fue más fuerte que ustedes, INÚTILES.- El hombre estaba a punto de decapitar a su vasallo con la espada que siempre llevaba consigo pero entonces otro de ellos interrumpió.

- La princesa tiene poderes especiales.- prácticamente grito para llamar la atención de su amo e impedir la decapitación de su compañero.- unos que nunca le había visto a otra heredera lunar.-

El señor dio una enorme sonrisa y les dio la espalda, el hombre que por poco fue ajusticiado es se incorporó rápidamente y corrió a pararse junto a sus otros compañeros.

- ¿Cómo fue que la hicieron reaccionar?- pregunto el completamente interesado en esa parte de la historia.

- Había un muchacho, al parecer lo conocía, él intento defenderla y nosotros lo atacamos. No pensamos que la princesa reaccionaria de esa forma.-

- No esperaba menos de mi sobrina.- el hombre dejo salir una carcajada.- tonta y enamoradiza, como su estúpida madre.

- ¿Desea que organicemos un grupo especial para ir por ella?

- No, solo vigílala de cerca. Mantenme al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos.- camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.- también los del chico, puede que él me sea muy útil en un futuro.


End file.
